SYOC: Merlin West and Pandora's Box
by SayHiToNeverland
Summary: SYOC: Disaster has struck the world of Olympians, one of the most dangerous objects ever in existence has been stolen. Will a group of demigods be able to handle the pressure of a civilisation's fate on their shoulders?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin West was accustomed to strange noises. The clack off a too-heavy shield, the distinct giggle of a nymph, the clip-clop of his favourite centaur. These were sounds of comfort, but not sounds he had heard recently. This was because Merlin hadn't been to Camp Half-Blood - home to demigods and some of the strangest noises- as he was visiting his mortal family for a month. Merlin had visited his childhood home and he along with his father, had acted like he was a normal mortal for a few weeks. However, Merlin's luck had run out just before Camp Half-Blood officially re-opened for the summer when a Cyclops disguised as a waiter tried to serve him to a gang of his monster friends. But thanks to spending seven of his sixteen years of life training for such events, Merlin made short work of the beasts. However after a brief period of normal, mortal life, Merlin was eager to get to camp for the summer, and boy, what a summer it will be.

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm starting a new SYOC, so I'm going to need five character, three girls, two boys for my story. I do have some rules though.

•No primordial children or virgin goddesses for parents.

•Any children of the big three will be harshly judged.

•I will post the accepted characters on this chapter.

•Entry is via PM only, use the characters name on the title for the PM.

•Characters should be between 15-17 years old.

I am going on holiday the day after tomorrow so I'm not sure I will be able to update but I will of written the first few chapters, hopefully.

* * *

The Form:

BASICS

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Godly Parent:

APPERANCE

Hair: (colour, length, style)

Eyes: (colour, shape)

Skin: (tone, condition)

Height: (in feet, include posture)

Body shape:

Markings: (scars, tattoos, piercings, birthmark ect)

PERSONAL

Personality:

History:

Fears: (multiple needed, physical and mental eg: deep water and failure)

Fatal flaw:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family: (include name, age, relationship. Include godly parent, ignore age)

Romance: (include sexuality, whether they want a relationship, what they like in a partner)

GODLY SIDE

Weapon(s): (only children of underworld deities have stygian iron, even then its rare)

Powers: (be sensible, blessings from other gods will be denied)

Camp position: (any special roles, do they work in the infirmary, strawberry fields ect)

Best activity:

Worst activity:

Anything else?:

* * *

So there we go! For bonus brownie points, who do you think Merlin's parent is? Hope you guys submit some great OC's!


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys! I have made a decision about the characters which will be going on the quest, those characters will be:

Merlin West, Son of Hecate: Me

Victoire Rivers, Daughter of Poseidon: TheHandWeWereDealt

Owen Cross, Son of Zeus: Rougeification

Samantha Beckett, Daughter of Tyche: enmfaming4

Ace Ashford, Son of Hades: NeverForgiveOrForget

Tara Evander, Daughter of Apollo: C. J. Selgas

Congratulations to you guys! You may notice I have accepted children of the Big Three, this is because of the excellent standard of their forms. Those who aren't going on the quest, do not fear as I am planing on using lots of your characters as well, so please still read, review and follow the story. I'm part way through writing the first chapter so it should be up soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it's so late, but here's the first chapter! Hopefully I'll be updating more regularly as I'll be back from my holiday in a few days, I've had this chapter ready for a while but the hotel wifi is awful so I could only post it now. Hope you guys enjoy! I'll introduce more characters next chapter!

* * *

After a gods know how long car journey, Merlin had finally arrived at a sign advertising the Delphi Strawberry company, otherwise known as the secret entrance to Camp Halfblood. After a large round of hugs and kisses from his dad David, his step-mum of three years Liza and his stepbrother Arthur (aged 10) he left the car and started up the hill. His father and stepmother both knew just what his summer would entail as David could see through the mist and Liza was a child of Iris who had a relationship with a Greek god, who's identity was currently unknown to her. Merlin smiled at the thought of his family, for a demigod he had a pretty amazing home life, yconsidering the horror stories he had heard from the other campers. Merlin sighed as the incline of the hill started to steepen and be blew his messy cinnamon coloured hair out of his emerald eyes. He rearranged the straps on his black and grey rucksack and tightened his grip on his dark blue sports bag.

After a few minutes on the path to camp his ears pricked up at the sound of a breaking stick and scuffle of feet. Merlin froze and silently placed his bag on his feet. He slipped his had into his jeans pocket and pulled out a sword keyring. As he rubbed the miniature weapon it began to expand until it was at its full size, sharp and deadly. His heart rate increased as he focused his vision to the area of the forest were he had heard the sound. His mind flashed to sad memories of the many times where he ha heard about and seen young, new unclaimed demigods never make it to the safe boundaries of the camp. The rustling got louder, Merlin went into his battle stance, his heart roared and with a crash...

A small girl appeared. She had long wavy red hair and was covered in freckles. She was dragging a large green suitcase behind her which must of what been making the noise and as she saw Merlin and his sword she gave a small squeak. She relaxed a little as Merlin rubbed the hilt and the sword shrunk back to a keyring as he gave a cheerful smile before walking over to her. "Hey there Sammie! How are you?" He grinned and gave her a one armed hug, before clasping the handle of Samantha Beckett's suitcase and started pulling it up the hill.

Sam flushed scarlet as she mumbled back a reply, "I-I'm good thanks, um, did you have a nice summer?" She asked, willing her cheeks to redden less. Merlin, as always, was seemingly oblivious to how his actions effected Samantha who had developed a bit of a crush on the son of Hecate, she spent the rest of the walk up the hill listening him talk about his summer. She looked at the familiar sight of Thalia's Tree at the top of the hill where a partially armoured figure was standing.

As the duo neared the top of the hill, the figure waved at them. She had auburn hair, tanned skin and was wearing a golden chest plate on top of an orange camp halfblood teeshirt. You could tell she was a child of Apollo from a long way off, even if Tara Evander didn't have the stereotypical blonde hair associated with her siblings. Tara grinned as she got a wave back from Merlin and called merrily "Hey guys, welcome back!"

"What are you doing up here already, are you on look out of the first day back?" asked Merlin, grinning back, while Samantha gave a small grin and wave of her own.

"Well, someone has to, right? Anyway, I don't mind, it means that some of the-" she shot a disapproving look at the direction of camp before he smile returned, "other- people at camp don't bug me 24/7! Oh, I think Morgan has arrived, she wants to see you, I guess she's at your cabin. Matt's there too, he arrived a couple of hours ago " she said brightly. Merlin's face lit up and he hastily said a quick goodbye to Tara before jogging down into camp, still with both Samantha and their bags in tow and ran down to the area were the minor gods cabins were located.

The Hecate and Tyche cabins were conveniently located next to each other so Merlin dropped off Samantha and her bag at her cabin before running to his. The Hecate cabin was built out of huge black stones (all engraved with Greek runes which were said to turn everyone in a 20 ft radius to a tree if dropped), with two torches with green flames burning each side of the door and a dark roof of Australian Blackwood. Merlin pushed the wooden door of the same material open to reveal the inside of the cabin. As he walked down a short hallway with images of the known children of Hecate down one side and a long, large bookcase filled with spell books, mythology books and many fiction titles translated to Ancient Greek, Merlin reached the main area of the cabin. It was a large room with a life size statue of his mother in the centre and a signpost a few meters in front of it, pointing directly left labeled "bathroom", one pointing right labeled "room of magick", another pointing directly forward labeled "residential area" and a sign pointing to the entrance hall labelled "exit." The sign post was also in Australian Blackwood (like most wooden surfaces in the cabin), with the writing caved into the wood in Greek and English. As Merlin past the statue of his mother -walking towards the residential area- he fished a small bar of chocolate from his pocket and placed it at her feet, then said a quick prayer thanking her for his safe arrival and then continuing to see his siblings.

The residential room was a long room, with about six cabin bunk beds on each side of the room, split by genders. Their were curtains around each area, all with their own colour, but five beds were uninhabited. Last year we only had ten beds overall, but Merlin and his siblings belive a bed is added when a child of Hecate is born, and one vanishes when someone dies. As he opened the door Merlin was tackled by a small ball of flaming red, who was better known to the rest of the world as Faye Harlow. The seven year old was currently the youngest member of camp and the resident queen of puppy dog eyes. As she attached her self to Merlin's legs and squealed his name, his other siblings greeted their brother. Morgan Waye slid down the ladder of her bed to give her brother a hug, Matt Maius got looked up from the Harry Potter book he was currently re-reading and gave him a small wave, Joe Davis grinned wildly before sliding off Conrad Sabadera's bed as the duo started to inform him about what had happened to them recently and finally Liya, the oldest at 18, gave her brother a hug. Merlin was now grinning like a lunatic as he placed his bags under his bed as he caught up with his siblings.

They were a very mixed cabin appearance-wise, they had every feature under the sun it seemed, they had Conrad who was of African decent which was the complete opposite to Faye's extremely pale completion,they also all had very different personality traits. For example, Merlin had a permanently outgoing disposition, while Morgan was shrewd and teasing, while Matt was quiet and introvert. But despite this they all had bright emerald eyes (even Liya who was Indian and Conrad who was African American) and was endlessly loyal to their siblings. To be honest, Merlin thought he had the joy to be part of the best cabin at camp. The amount of members was not too big, but not too small, they had a wide age range and each member had very different skills. Merlin was in the middle of rearranging his photo's and posters of bands and films he was a fan of that adorned the wall behind his bed, when Miguel Heidrich, son of Hermes and Camp Half Blood's personal hellion ran in. Miguel had his fathers gift of being incredibly fast, so fast he could a hundred meters in a second, and he almost knocked the door off its hinges as he literally screeched to a halt beside Merlin's bed.

"Chiron wants you, he's got a newbie that he wants you to show round," he whispered the next part to Merlin, "He reckons the kid has your mothers eyes." Merlin's own eyes widened and a grin formed on his face as Miguel gave him a cheeky wink and ran out as fast as he came in. Merlin jogged out of his cabin a few seconds after him, listening to Morgan's mutters about she was going to destroy the speedster next capture the flag.

Merlin grinned to himself. It was good to be back.

* * *

Hope you liked that! Be sure to fave, follow and review please! :)


End file.
